The Two Irelands
by Golden Wattle
Summary: Liam  Northern Ireland  always seemed to bump into Seán  Ireland  at random times, leading to slightly awkward moments for him.
1. Unexpected Meeting

Reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Meeting<strong>

The end of the meeting was signaled with the straightening of paper and closing of folders. Chairs scraped on the floor as the members of the United Kingdom left the room, wanting to get as far away from a certain Englishman before he could offer afternoon tea. They had all, on occasion, been the victim to this well-meant invitation, and their poor stomachs suffered for at least a week afterward. Except the Scot, he could stomach just about anything. But, as he put it, "Just because I can eat it, doesn't mean I want to". Among those dashing for the door was Liam, although his pace was brisk his shorter height and the fact he couldn't be bothered fighting for first position put him behind Scotland. Wales slowed slightly so he was in step with the Irishman.

"Awful meeting wasn't it? He really can talk can't he?" Wales asked, attempting to start conversation.

"Och aye. Thought he'd never shut up", Liam grumbled. "I swear his voice gets more and more like a drone each time".

"He might be a robot", the Welshman asked, grinning wide. "He certainly does act like one at times. It's scary".

Liam was about to respond, but feeling the warm sunlight on his skin, all he could think was 'at last! Freedom!' Stepping out of the doorway, he gave a small wave as his brothers headed off to their own cars. Sighing with relief, Liam pulled out his hat, which was shoved in his pocket, and placed it on his head with a content smile. Yes, this certainly was better. He never felt complete without his trademark grey cap on his head, however it was strictly business attire during meetings.

"Someone's in a good mood today", came a calm and all-too-familiar voice. Leaning against his car was the one man he was in no real mood to see today. Seán, or the Republic of Ireland.

"I know you want me to join you again, but following me to Arthur's house? Really? Should I be getting a restraining order?" Liam asked, eyebrow lofting slightly. To be honest, it was creepy that he even knew he was here.

Seán rolled his eyes, stepping away from the car slightly. "I didn't follow you. I called your house, and your answering machine said you were going to be here. So I thought I'd come for a visit", he said, shrugging.

Huffing, Liam looked to the side slightly. He had forgotten that he had done that. The intention was that any nation wanting to contact him understood why he wasn't answering, not fly over to England. And although he wasn't willing to admit it, he was just the slightest bit pleased. Deep down. Very deep down. "So you decided to come over here? To England? You would never do that for no reason. What are you up to?"

Shrugging, the other Irishman looked at him with a very smug smile. "Came to visit you, eejit. What do you think? Did you miss me?" Opening his arms, Seán was expecting some sort of hug. Liam, instead, just looked at him oddly. Sighing, he pulled the resisting Northern Irishman close, even though he was pushing to try and stop him. Leaning in, Seán kissed him softly, feeling smug as the resistance came to an abrupt stop. Liam stood in stunned silence as this happened, hands dropping by his sides. His face flushed a dark scarlet, highlighting the mass of freckles on his face, eyes looking around wearily should someone be watching. Somewhat hesitantly, he began to kiss back.

Seán gently broke the kiss, smiling at him wide. That smile, although intended to be friendly, just annoyed Liam. Raising a hand, he shoved the Irishman's face back hard.

"EEJIT!"

Seán took a step back, rubbing his face in stunned silence. Really, it was more surprising that he hadn't expected that. Clearly, at that moment, the luck of the Irish was most certainly not on his side. Looking at Liam, his mouth opened and closed a few times, still in shock.

"What did you kiss me for, damn eejit?" Liam asked, arms crossed. His brows had knitted together in a frown, jaw set. All in all, he was not a happy looking Irishman. Seán lowered his hand away from his face, giving a weak smile. "You can't go around kissing people dammit!"

"I wasn't going around kissing people. I was kissing you. A bit different don't you think?" Seán asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Letting out a clearly annoyed huff, Liam looked to the side slightly. While that may be true, he didn't want to admit out loud that he may have enjoyed that just the slightest bit. Internally, Liam was trying to resist admitting that to himself. Love wasn't for him, and if his history was anything to go by, anybody who was unfortunate enough to be in love with him, and loved in return, was doomed to die. Why the hell am I thinking of love right now? he wondered, keeping his face blank to hide his rapid thoughts. "How exactly is it different?" Liam asked after letting silence hang over them for a few moments.

"Well, ah. I only kissed you didn't I?" Seán said, looking slightly unsure. Liam nodded slowly, his memories keeping him from being completely there in the moment. Reaching out, the other Irishman gave him a slight shake, feeling he was beginning to lose Liam. "Liam? Hey Liam? You alright?"

Shaking his head, Liam pulled himself back to then and there. "Yeah. Fine. I guess I just had a bit too much of Arthur's tea or something", he murmured. "I swear he puts something in that leaf water". Smiling wide, he got into his car, slamming the door shut behind him. Seán just stood by the side, head tilted ever so slightly as if waiting for something. Winding down the window with an annoyed sigh, Liam leant out slightly. "Och…. Alright, you can have a ride". Grinning wide, Seán dashed around the passenger side of the car, getting in next to him. "Don't look so damn happy about it". Seán shrugged, grin still on his face. Even after all these years, things never seemed to change.

Seán knew his brother extremely well, and knew that even though he acted like he didn't, he liked the kiss.

But knew better than to say anything.


	2. The Drinking Game

**Drinking Game**

Shuffling down the quiet street, Liam wrapped his coat more closely around him. He wasn't cold, per se, the drinks he had earlier warming him even now. It had been a good show at Quinn's. The crowd had cheered and everyone was in good spirits as he had performed on the fiddle, accompanied, of course, by a lovely singer. It was getting late when Liam had finally decided to call it a day, waving farewell to those he knew before heading out into the cold. And here he was now, on his street. All alone. To be perfectly honest, he had wished ever so slightly that one particular person had been there to support him, but they hadn't turned up. It probably didn't help that Seán rarely, if ever, traveled to Belfast. And why would he tonight? Just to see his little brother play? Scoffing, he shoved his hand into his pocket, listening to the sound of almost complete silence, except of course for the sound of his feet on the ground.

Looking down at the ground, well familiar with the surroundings of his house, Liam made his way slowly to the front door. Before he could reach the doorstep, however, his head hit into something, causing him to stop mid-step. Putting his foot down, he finally lifted his head to see what strange and out of place object was blocking his path now. Two green eyes peered back at him, one eyebrow lofted slightly in curiosity. "Off with the faeries are we?" came the thick Irish voice. Liam automatically frowned, grumbling "eejit". "Oh, I'm the eejit am I? I don't go around walking into people now do I?"

"Och… How long have you been standing here for?" Liam asked, changing the subject.

Seán pondered this for a moment, and then shrugged. "I dunno, about half an hour I think. Didn't realize you had gone out for the evening", he replied, indicating to the fiddle in Liam's hand.

"I always go out these nights", Liam said, moving around Seán to open his front door. "I'm pretty sure I've told you that one or two hundred times". Stepping inside, he reluctantly left the door open for Seán. Good Irish hospitality, as ingrained on him by his mother. And she likely would have scolded him two-fold for leaving his own brother out in the cold, not that he really cared anyway. Placing his fiddle and his coat down on the table, he went to get two glasses. "You want a drink?"

Following his brother inside, Seán looked around the house, closing the door behind him. "Aye, that'd be good. Is it really a good idea for you to drink more though?" he asked, pulling of his own coat, draping it over his arm. Pouring the drinks, Liam just gave him his best 'you must be kidding me' look. Putting his hands up defensively, Seán moved closer to the other Irishman. "I was just asking. Don't want you to start acting like Arthur when he's had a few too many".

"A few too many? A few is a few too many for that eejit", Liam grumbled, lifting his glass. Seán shrugged, lifting his own. At the same time, both Irishmen downed as much of their drinks as possible. Although it hadn't actually been said, there was a competition between the two of them to see who could drink the quickest. Both Seán and Liam slammed their glasses down on the tabletop at the same time, to their bitter disappointment. Not one to accept this dead heat, Liam poured them both another glass, giving Seán a slightly drunken glare.

Again, they both raised their glasses, heads tilting back to drink as much as they could. And once again both glasses hit the table at the exact same time. Liam was not pleased. "Och, it's because I already had some to drink", he protested.

"Oh aye? Well, you said you could drink it. So fair is fair, it was a draw", Seán replied bluntly, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. He had honestly wanted to win, just to annoy Liam. But this was just as much fun it seemed. "But if you really want to go again, I suppose we can. But maybe we should add some incentive hm? Like… the winner gets a prize of some sort?"

"Like… loser has to do whatever dare the winner gives them?" Liam asked, already pouring the next round. Seán considered this, and then nodded slowly. Oh, I'm going to win this one for sure, Liam thought, brow furrowing in determination. Especially if it was his dignity was at stake. For the third time that night, both Irishmen raised their glasses, downing their drinks. Just as Liam was finishing his glass, about to slam it down on the surface, however, he heard the thud of Seán's glass making contact with the table. Opening his eyes, he looked down in despair at the other Irishman's empty glass. Eyes looking up, he looked at Seán's very smug smile, something like one would expect the Cheshire cat to wear.

"Now what do I get you to do?" Seán asked. Although it was clear in his tone that he had already decided, the Irishman decided he was going to enjoy teasing him a bit first.

"Make up your bloody mind already", Liam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. If the dare was him getting naked and running around the streets or something that stupid, he was going to kick Seán out into the cold.

Seán pressed a finger to his lips, "Just a kiss. Here".

Liam leaned over and pressed a chaste peck to his lips, pulling back automatically. "There you go. A kiss".

"That wasn't a kiss. I want a proper one", Seán said, tapping his lips with a smirk.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side with a huff. His cheeks turned a deep red, although he was trying to act like the request hadn't embarrassed him in the least. Scowling, he reached over and grabbed Seán's shirt, pulling him close for a firm kiss. Seán, pleased that he finally got his kiss, happily kissed back. Pulling back, Liam regarded the Irishman. "There, you got your proper kiss, eejit".

Seán gave a happy, almost sweet smile. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Och, don't push it!" Liam grumbled, hand still holding the front of Seán's shirt firmly.

"You… going to let go of my shirt now?" Seán asked, smiling slightly wider. Liam automatically let go of the material, looking around. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Seán headed out of the kitchen. "Your couch seems nice and comfortable, I think I might stay here for the night". Lying down on the couch, he gave one of his Cheshire cat smiles again.

"What? You can't just invite yourself over eejit!"

"I think I just did. Unless your going to kick your poor brother out into the cold. What would Mam say to that?"

Liam had nothing he could say to that.

Damn that bastard.


End file.
